


Hold Still, Gavin

by phckingandroids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kinda, M/M, Violence, gavin is a squirmy bitch in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phckingandroids/pseuds/phckingandroids
Summary: A seemingly routine case turns sour, and Gavin is injured on the job.(Prompt fulfilled for Quackgoesthekoala)





	Hold Still, Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> This was from the list of prompts by letyourdreamymemesbememes on tumblr, that I posted on her under the title "Detroit Become Human Injury Fics". So if you'd like to request anything, feel free to do so there!
> 
> The prompt was: “Hold still— I need to clean it.” with rk900/reed

When Gavin and Nines arrived at the crime scene, the entire house was in disarray. Furniture had been damaged and thrown, there was blood on the walls, complete with a few very stereotypical bloody handprints. It felt like something straight out of a cheesy horror film. Though to a trained eye this seemed more like a break-in gone wrong. On the floor in one of the bedrooms lied the victim. A man in his late 30’s, stabbed to death, blood pooling around him. The smell of blood was so prominent in the air that some of the officers who had arrived to the scene before them had opened some of the windows to air the place out.

Gavin was currently investigating the room with the body in it, while Nines was in the next room over, preconstructing what could’ve transpired directly before the death. Officer Miller was also nearby, taking photos of the evidence, to be used in their reports later. 

The victim lied against the wall, nearby the window. Gavin was looking through the mess of furniture that had been knocked down in the victim's struggle, in search of the murder weapon. His back was towards the victim, and subsequently, the open window. Gavin knelt down, picking up a wallet that was among objects that had been strewn across the room. He opened it up to check the ID, but found that it definitely was not belonging to the victim. It must’ve belonged to the killer, who was too panicked by the shock of someone actually being in the home he was trying to break into. He must’ve dropped it in his panic. The whole scene was sloppy, and the case should be easy to close. The only thing left to do was find the murder weapon, and track down the suspected killer.

Gavin heard footsteps behind him, ‘Probably Nines,’ he thought.

“Find anything yet?” He asked, turning around to face the person. The second that he turned around he saw that the figure he was greeted with was definitely not Nines. It was the suspect, with what Gavin could only assume was the murder weapon, a giant fucking knife, in his hand. He must’ve crawled through the window. Gavin hardly had time to react, because the man had already been advancing on Gavin before he had turned around, fully intending on stabbing Gavin as he was faced away. The hand that held the knife was swinging at him, and all Gavin could do was raise his arms in front of himself to block his face. He felt the searing pain of the knife cutting through his leather jacket, and into his skin. Gavin shoved the man back, with his now bleeding arm, and used the time he had just given himself to reach back and grab his gun that was in his holster on his backside. He quickly turned off the safety, aimed at the suspect and shot, hitting the man in the shoulder, sending him crumpling the the ground.

The sound of the gunshot sent Nines into the room at record speed, and the android’s LED flashed yellow as he examined the suspect, the turned red as he looked up to Gavin and saw the blood dripping from his arm. Officer Miller takes advantage of the suspect being knocked down, and handcuffs him, leading him out of the room.

“An ambulance has been called, and they are on their way.” Nines stated somewhat robotically, as his LED spun between yellow and red. He must’ve been in shock. Gavin didn't understand why until he looked down on himself and saw how much blood was dripping from his own arm. 

Nines quickly scooped Gavin up bridal-style and began to carry him out of the house. Gavin struggled against him the whole way, hearing his fellow officers snickering at the two on their way out. 

“Phck! Put me down, Nines! My legs are fine, its my arm that’s phcked up.” Gavin hissed at Nines. But the android ignored his pleas until they reached the detective’s car, where Nines opened up the door to the backseat and sat Gavin down, prompting him not to move. Nines opened up the trunk of the car, pulling out a first aid kit. 

Nines tried to remove Gavin’s jacket while the detective protested vehemently, insisting on keeping it on to avoid ripping his beloved jacket more. Maybe he could sew it back together when he got home, just like his grandma had taught him when he was young. However, Nines seemed more focused on saving the detective, rather than his jacket, and he removed the article of clothing. He was only met with more protests as he tried to push up Gavins long-sleeved shirt, but the material was somewhat stuck in the half-dried blood. Nines began to delicately remove the shirt from the wound, receiving a hiss from Gavin in the process. 

“Just phcking rip it off like a bandaid!” Gavin pleaded. But Nines continued to delicately pull the shirt from the wound, which only caused the wound to bleed more as the intrusion was removed. Nines swiftly removed his own jacket, pressing it firmly to Gavin’s arm. The detective notices his own blood on Nines’ jacket, the red a stark contrast to the white. He feels bad. As soon as the wound has stopped bleeding somewhat, Nines grabs antiseptic wipes from the kit, and tries to clean the wound, but Gavin jerks his arm away from him at the stinging.

“Hold still, Gavin. I need to clean it.” Nines states firmly.

“I’m fine!” Gavin hisses through his gritted teeth.

“You are very clearly not fine, Detective. Now I suggest you hold still while I clean and bandage your wound to avoid any further injuries. You’re not getting out of this.” Gavin couldn’t tell if that was a threat. Nines cleans around the wound in silence, and Gavin somewhat expects a speech about being more careful on the job, but doesn’t get one. He assumes it’ll happen on the way home, away from the ears of their colleagues. Nines carefully bandages the wound after he finishes cleaning it.

Soon, two ambulances arrive, one for the suspect, and one for Gavin, to keep the two separated. Nines leads Gavin towards one, and sits him inside, Gavin doesn’t even bother to protest this time. Nines takes the hand of Gavin’s uninjured arm into his own as they sit in the back of the ambulance. One of the medics unwraps Gavins wound, and she seems pleased at how well Nines had cleaned it up. She quickly disinfects the area before injecting a numbing agent into the skin around his wound. Gavin tightly squeezes Nines’ hand, but Nines doesn’t react to it for the sake of Gavin’s pride, and he’s thankful for that. The woman begins to stitch him up, and the whole process takes a lot longer than he would hope, as all he wanted to do was go home at this point. 

When she was done, and Gavin and Nines were cleared to leave the scene, only after vowing to make their statements at the precinct the next day, Gavin headed back towards his car, making his way for the driver’s side. Nines stopped him, and took thee keys from the detective’s hand. Gavin gave a half-hearted glare at him, but Nines paid it no mind, as usual. 

“I wouldn’t want you to pull your stitches, Detective.” Nines says as he leans down to crawl into the seat. Gavin knew that simply driving would not affect his newly stitched arm in the slightest, but he humored the android. Gavin begrudgingly goes to the other side and sits in the passenger seat. The ride home is filled with silence, and Gavin watches all of the buildings go by, something he usually doesn’t get to do being the one driving. But the silence bothers him, so he speaks up.

“What, no lecture about being more careful?” Gavin asks, turning towards Nines.

“No. I assume you already know to be more precautious next time. Besides, it was an accident. I’m just glad you’re safe, Detective.”

Silence fills the car for a few more moments before Nines speaks up again.

“I love you, Gavin.”

“Love you too, Tin Can.”


End file.
